new shade of red
by clover123ie
Summary: Gaomon comes to grip with his new feeling for Lalamon and Lalamon makes a bold move, with a little thomasxYoshi please read and review


**Clover123ie here! I'm going to go out on a limb and write this story, I don't really know why I just think they're really cute so here I go and if your reading this please review and tell me what you think because a lot of people probably won't read this... oh well **

**Please read and review**

**Btw I don't own digimon, if I did Lalamon and Gaomon would be together **

**Xxx line xxx**

Marcus, Yoshi, Thomas and their digimon were in the digital world looking for Marcus's father to fix their digivices, Right now they were waking in what looked like a desert.

"Are we there yet" moaned Marcus, he was bored and snappy because he couldn't use his digivice

Yoshi sighed "no we're not Marcus" Yoshi was tired and fed up with Marcus's whining, she also was upset about the digivice incident but was more worried than upset

Marcus screamed in frustration "we've been walking for hours!"

Thomas stopped walking and turned round to face him "we're all tired of walking Marcus, but do you hear us complaining!" he shouted rhetorically, he was trying to be calm but he could only take so much of Marcus's whining, after all he was just getting used to him, the broken digivices were a setback, he knew that much but what worried him was getting into a fight without them.

And Mother Nature seemed to hate Thomas at that moment because just as that thought crossed his mind a two Goblimon showed up

Marcus face palmed "oh great, just what we need" sarcasm dripping from every word

Lalamon looked up at Yoshi "how are we going to defeat them without out digivices?" she questioned

Yoshi looked at lalamon with determination "I don't know how but we've got to try, Go Lalamon!" yoshi shouted

Agumon looked enthusiastic "leave this to me boss" he explained and ran off at top speed

Marcus raised his fist in the air "you show um' Agumon!"

Gaomon looked up at Thomas, Thomas nodded and Gaomon understood "sir, yes sir" and ran to join the other digimon

Agumon and Gaomon where fighting the Goblimon on the left and Lalamon was struggling with the one on the right, suddenly the Goblimon that Lalamon was fighting kicked the ground and the sand went everywhere

Marcus coughed and covered his eyes "is everyone alright?" he shouted out not knowing where anyone was

Yoshi had tripped and hurt her ankle but was fine otherwise "I'm alright, I think I just twisted my ankle!"

Thomas covered his eyes and mouth to keep out the sand as well "I'm fine but are the digimon?"

"I'm fine sir!" shouted Gaomon

"I'm good!" shouted Agumon

"I'll be alrigh-" Lalamon shouted but was cut off when she was hit by a practically hard swing from one of the Goblimon

"Lalamon!" they all shouted when they heard her scream

They waited for her to call back but no one answered and when the smoke cleared the Goblimon and Lalamon had disappeared

Yoshi was trying to keep calm and level headed but couldn't control herself; she was worried of what had happed to her partner "we've got to find her!" she wailed

Thomas rubbed her back gently trying to calm her down "we'll find her Yoshi, ok everyone we're going to search for Lalamon and to cover more ground we'll all split up except for Yoshi and me" Thomas bite back a blush when Agumon and Marcus smirked knowingly at him

Yoshi sniffed and stood up "that's a good idea" she praised and gave Thomas a watery smile that made Thomas a blush light pink colour

Marcus jumped up, ready and willing "let's go search for Lalamon!" explained Marcus (loudly might I add) and ran off to look for the plant digimon

"Right boss!" Shouted Agumon and charged after Marcus

Yoshi, Thomas and Gaomon sweatdropped "so much for splitting up" sighed Gaomon

Thomas looked at Gaomon "you don't mind splitting up, do you" Thomas asked his digimon

Gaomon shock his head "negative sir" Gaomon explained in a professional manner

Thomas nodded, helped Yoshi up and helped her walk while they went to search

When they were both gone from sight Gaomon sighed sadly, he knew he harboured some feelings for the pink digimon but would never say it so loud

While Gaomon was walking he got lost in his thoughts _I have to find Lalamon before another digimon finds her... why do I care so much anyway? (_Denial) _ugh! Why do I feel so much emotion for one person? I haven't felt so strongly for anyone except Thomas... (_Platonic)

Gaomon was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone crying, he followed the sound until he reached a bush and behind the bush lay Lalamon

Uncharacteristic joy and relief flowed throughout Gaomon's body and before he knew it he was kneeling by Lalamon's side "what happened Lalamon? Are you ok?" questioned Gaomon egger to help Lalamon in any way possible

Lalamon blushed slightly at all the attention from the object of her affections but it was hardly noticeable on her already pink skin "when we were all blinded one of the Goblimons hit me with their wooden bats and since I wasn't suspecting it, it caught me off guard and sent me flying, I landed on my head damaging the leaves and I hurt one of my legs so I can't walk"

By the time Lalamon had finished Gaomon had scooped her into his arms bridal style making her blush even more "it's ok Lalamon i'll help you get back to Yoshi" explained Gaomon softly

With those word Lalamon was knocked back into reality "if Yoshi ok?"

Gaomon sighed he didn't want Lalamon to stress but then again he didn't want to lie to her "she may have twisted her ankle but she's alright because she's with Thomas"

Lalamon sighed dreamily "I knew those guys liked each other, I have a knack for seeing the hints" Lalamon boasted

Gaomon chuckled if only you could see it when it really matters... muttered Gaomon under his breath

Lalamon looked straight into his eyes "huh? Did you say something?" asked Lalamon

Gaomon blushed "w-what? N-no" he stuttered _damn I hate stuttering! _Thought Gaomon before a loud voice knocked him out of his thoughts

"Lalamon, you're ok!" shouted Yoshi as Thomas helped her over to her partner

"Yoshi! I'm just glad that you're ok!" shouted Lalamon before being pulled into Yoshi's arms and cuddled

"I'm never letting you out of me sight again young lady" said Yoshi pretending to scold Lalamon

Lalamon smiled "oh Yoshi" she spoke fondly

While the girls were having a reunion Thomas and Gaomon were talking

"Enjoy your time with Yoshi sir?" asked Gaomon trying to stop a smirk making its way onto his face

Thomas smirked seeing through his little charade "yeah, As much as you did with Lalamon"

Thomas had to laugh at Gaomon's shocked face and the fact that his cheeks turned nearly every pink and red known to man

Before Gaomon could retaliate Marcus and Agumon showed up "hey Thomas what's so funny?" asked Marcus, confusion clear in his eyes

Thomas smirked at Gaomon "nothing, let's just get going already"

Agumon smiled "yeah let's go!"

Thomas smiled at his never waving enthusiastic behaviour "ok, yoshi do you need help or can you walk on your own?"

Yoshi blushed "well to be honest I could use a little help" she explained fidgeting with her top

Thomas smiled softly "its ok i'll help you" he explained gently and went to help her walk

Marcus and Agumon smirked knowingly at each other and went to tease them leaving Gaomon and Lalamon behind the group

Lalamon took a deep breath "thanks Gaomon I don't know what would have happened to me today if you hadn't rescued me"

Geomon blushed _I'm getting sick of blushing_ "it's no big deal Lalamon"

Lalamon smiled softly at his modesty "well it is to me, you're my hero" after saying that Lalamon kissed Gaomon on the cheek and went to walk beside Yoshi leaving a red stunned Gaomon behind

Thomas turned around to see Gaomon standing in one spot, blushing and holding his cheek, he looked down at Lalamon to see her blushing as well and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened

Thomas smirked "Geomon are you going to stand there all day?" Thomas called

Gaomon snapped out of his daze "no sir" and ran to catch up with his Partner

"Gaomon why are you blushing?" Thomas asked with the smirk still on his face

Gaomon's blush got redder (if that's even possible) "I-It's the h-heat sir"

**Xxx line xxx**

**Well I hope you liked it! And if you did why not write some of your own because this pair doesn't get enough attention! Recommend this to your friends, family and even your enemies (if you can get close enough without having the urge to kill) bye bye :D**

**Please read and review**


End file.
